Alpha
by uoduck
Summary: Before Harry escapes from the graveyard, Voldemort orders Fenrir to bite him. He comes back a different species. Fast forward to the third week of summer to when a portal opens up in the backyard of his aunt and uncles home and sucks him in. When he gets spit back out, a week before his sixth year, he is very different.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it.

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the portal and for once landed on his feet. He chuckled to himself, finally, he had managed to land on his feet during magical transportation. His mentor would have been proud. He glanced back at the portal only to see it close and disappear. Harry had spent the last 22 years in an alternate dimension, similar to his own but different a lot of ways, learning to be a werewolf and then finally an alpha; he learned how to shift at will and to keep his mind when he shifted. He also earned his masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts and potions.

He had been spit out near where he had gone through, so he was a couple of houses down from his pseudo-childhood home, 4 Privet Drive. Harry wandered over to look into the front window of the home, despite his wolfish instincts telling him not to. He could smell blood and old terror in the home and strange werewolves, which alarmed him. The only werewolf that he knew was friendly and was maybe-more-than-friends with his godfather.

He crept closer, more out of habit and looked inside. There was no one home and the house was deserted, in fact, Harry could even smell dust from out here. Nor could he sense any wards on the property and he was always able to sense wards, even before he had been bitten. Harry sighed audibly; the clues were leading up to the fact that the Dursley's had gotten killed while he had been gone.

He wasn't too terribly disturbed that they had been killed; they hadn't even treated him like a relative at all.

* * *

Just as his mentor said, two years had passed in his home; so if he hadn't gone through a portal, it would've been his sixth year. Though, just to be certain, he cast tempus and saw that it was August he walked back home though, he could feel the presence of dementors again. However, if he extended his senses outward until his range ended, there were many dementors floating around London. It was like things in the wizarding world had fallen apart while he was gone. He sighed; 22 years of peace from Voldemort and his death eaters was about to be broken. He sauntered over to where the peculiar strain of magic was and encountered two dementors.

"Really? Just because I was right; doesn't mean I wanted to be right. Voldemort's really sending you guys after me now?" Harry casually asked. "Did the world go to hell in a hand basket while I was gone?"

The two dementors stilled and kind of lifted their head shaped things in his direction. If you asked Harry's opinion of what they were doing, he would have said, 'sniffing him'.

"Shoo. Go on; it's not me you want; well, I guess it is me. But, sniff me. I don't make a good enemy to have." He exerted his will over the two and watched as they fled and eventually vanished.

Harry sighed. "I guess it's time to get to work."

* * *

Harry apparated near to the cemetery that he had left after seeing that Voldemort had come back to life last year. He put a glamour on his forehead and eyes. The rest of him looked very different than when he had left, so no one would recognize him. He had acquired new scars that hadn't healed and he had grown to his full height of 6 feet and 2 inches. His hair looked as unbrushed as always, but now it went to his shoulders, plus he was much older. Harry had filled out during the past years, so he also didn't look as underfed and malnourished as he used to.

Then he shifted shape. Now, it came naturally to him, whereas before he had gone through the portal, he was struggling with just changing species. His wolf form looked like a normal wolf but it was a bit bigger than regular. Then add the fact that he had become an alpha, due to that, his wolf had grown taller and bigger to accommodate it; his form was probably roughly the size of Remus's form. He was a light brown color with white and black spots all over him, ranging in size from tiny to large. Once he had painlessly shifted forms, he put his nose to the ground to search for the one person he was looking for: the rat. He started to growl when he found it; the bastard wasn't getting away a second time.

As soon as he found the scent, he shifted back to human shape and apparated. It appeared the rat was in Knockturn Alley. Harry glanced around the alley; it was full of dark robed wizards and witches who crossed over to the other side when they saw him prowling. Their magic probably told them that he was a werewolf. And luckily, he could hide the fact that he was an alpha, otherwise, he probably would have found himself with unwanted attention from death eaters.

He followed the scent of the traitor to his family until he heard the man walk around the corner. His wolf started to growl inside his mind and admittedly, it may have leaked out if the look on Peter's face was anything to go by.

"Hello, Peter," Harry rumbled. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Uh, do I know you?" the other man asked.

"Yes, but you probably don't recognize me," Harry replied grinning shark-like.

Peter studied him for a minute then Harry watched as his eyes widened. "Harry?"

"Yep," Harry started to prowl closer. Peter took a few steps backward until he walked into the wall behind him.

"No hard feelings, right?" Peter shakily replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, there are hard feelings alright," Harry remarked dryly and cast a wandless stunner and a full body bind at the other man.

"One thing taken care of; a couple of things to go."

* * *

Once Harry had left Peter at the desk of the head auror(with a note attached), he apparated to where he could smell kin-scent. He had no idea where Sirius and Remus would be, having been probably considered missing for two years and away during that time, would muddle up his knowledge. But his senses were strong enough that he smelled the particular scents of his godfather and friend.

He apparated to where the beacon of familiarity was and landed in front of a row of houses in London. Harry checked the street for anyone, magical or muggle. And took off the glamour he had on, so family people would be able to recognize him. He thought it likely that Remus wouldn't have any trouble with that, as he could sense that he was Harry.

"Huh, it seems like... they're in between homes," Harry muttered to himself. "But how..."

He walked up to stand on the steps of one of the houses and extended his magic to feel the surrounding area. Then he spooked when the two homes started to move and spread apart. As they moved, another house came into view in the middle. Harry stared for a minute then moved up the stairs and knocked on the door when the houses stopped moving. It must have recognized him somehow.

He cast a silent and wandless patronus and felt Prongs leap to existence. The buck waited patiently for him to give a message.

"Could you send Sirius or Remus out here? His godson's back."

Harry watched as the deer disappeared and stood at the door. A couple of minutes later, he heard someone, with a racing heart, run to the door and open it.

Sirius was at the door and Remus was right behind him. They both stared at him, with widening eyes. They both looked a couple of years older, as if not knowing where he was had taken a few years off. Remus looked haggard and withdrawn but he slowly grinned at Harry. Harry watched as his eyes widened a second later and he averted his eyes and slightly bared his neck. Remus hunched into himself, trying to make himself smaller.

"Harry, s'that you?" Sirius murmured.

"Yeah, it's me," Harry muttered back.

"It's okay, Remus," Harry murmured, knowing the man would hear him. "You don't need to do that with me."

Remus sighed gratefully at him, looking back up at him. "So you're an alpha now, huh?"

"Yep," Harry smiled.

Sirius narrowed his eyes then Remus turned to mutter something to him, something about how a patronus could never be faked. Sirius visibly relaxed and smiled and pulled Harry into his arms for a hug. They pulled back a few minutes later.

"But, you... you look like you're our age! You grew, too! How did that happen? And you're an alpha?"

"It's a long story. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, you can," Remus said.

Harry walked in past Sirius and Remus and looked around the home. There was a portrait of an older woman hanging on the wall near the door and curtains beside it. The house smelled like it had been dusty for a good portion of the last year but was cleaned just this summer.

"It's good to have you back," Remus commented.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Harry replied.

"Speaking of that, where the hell did you go? And why are you in your mid-30's when you were 14 last we saw you?" Sirius insisted. "And how did you cast a patronus without a letter arriving to state that you did underage magic?"

"Well, for starters, I kind of went to an alternate universe?" Harry tentatively said. "That is the answer to all your questions."

"Alternate universe?" Sirius asked, curiously, leading them through what looked like a war room. The room had a table in the middle with a lot of parchment on it. The three of them then walked into a sitting room with a couch and a couple of chairs. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Sirius sat down on the couch. Remus walked through another door and next thing Harry heard was the fridge opening.

"Yeah," Harry started, speaking loud enough so that Remus would hear him. "A couple weeks after I got back from my fourth year at Hogwarts, I decided that I would a lot more skills than I had then to defeat Voldemort. So I did what I had to. It was kind of like I wished it into existence?"

"That... You wished something like that into existence?" Sirius asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it was weird but it didn't feel like it would harm me. Kind of like Superman's Fortress of Solitude? Time was also different there; I spent 22 years there."

"What's that?" Sirius asked, blinking.

"Oh, it's a muggle reference. I learned some throughout my time," Harry replied.

Remus came back in with three glasses of butterbeer and handed one to him. "Thanks."

The other werewolf nodded then sat down next to Sirius. "So you spent 22 years somewhere else? And your age and height is not a result of an aging potion?"

"Nope," Harry replied, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Oh, I missed this."

"Nothing else happened then?" Remus asked.

"No, nothing that I can think of," Harry replied and sighed. "So, what happened while I was gone? I noticed the dementors floating around and what happened to my aunt and cousin?"

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus then turned to look at him. "It all started when we discovered you had gone missing."

"Voldemort had learned of your disappearance and all hell broke loose. There were many more raids on muggle born homes and homes of his enemies and opponents," Remus added.

"Yeah, so predictably the minister blamed it all on me for the first year. Then last year, I guess he actually saw the bugger and resigned. I would have loved to see the look on his face though," Sirius remarked wistfully.

"He's stepping up his plans," Remus informed Harry.

Harry whistled in grudging awe. "And he took out my relatives, didn't he?"

"Yes, that was one of the first things he did. I'm sorry about that," Remus replied.

"That wasn't a great loss for me," Harry casually replied. "It wasn't like they loved me if the way they called me a freak said anything."

"They called you that?!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought we had scared Petunia out of that habit."

"You scared her? I would have loved to see that!" Harry chuckled. "And what's with the dementors?"

Sirius was about to answer when they all heard a commotion at the fireplace. Harry's wolf started to growl in his mind but it settled down when he saw that it was Dumbledore. The older man stepped out of the fireplace and stopped when he saw Harry.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus, I didn't know you had company," Dumbledore said, apologetically. He was holding a letter that was, Harry could see, addressed to Sirius Black. "I'll leave in just a minute." His gaze passed over Harry and lighted on Sirius then did a comical double take.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"That is you. Good. This is good. It's good to see you, my boy," Dumbledore responded.

"You knew about this?" Sirius glanced at the headmaster, bewildered.

"I suspected something," Dumbledore responded.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am not a boy any longer. I'm 36 years old now and an alpha werewolf; I refuse to be called that anymore," Harry insisted.

Dumbledore startled at that then sighed. "I suppose you are right. Very well. Welcome."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "So I guess you came for a reason?"

"Ah, yes I did. Sirius, this came for you. It's from the ministry," Dumbledore extended the letter toward Harry's godfather.

Sirius took it and opened it, his expression growing very disbelieving by the second. "Uh... What caused this?"

Harry smiled as Remus moved to look over Sirius' shoulder. "Mooney, do you know what this means? Assuming it's not a trap, of course."

"It means you're free," Harry replied.

Both Sirius and Remus turned to look at him. "Harry, how did you know? Did you have something to do with this?"

"Do with it? I arranged it! I found Pettigrew and trapped him," Harry remarked, still smiling.

"How... Where did you find him?!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning.

"I followed his old scent from the grave yard and then found him in Knockturn Alley," Harry replied.

"You went back to the grave yard from your fourth year?" Remus replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. There was no one around," Harry said dismissively. "So we need to have a plan. I know I'm going back to Hogwarts, but in what capacity?"

Dumbledore scratched the back of his neck then turned to face Harry. "You could go as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year. And that brings me to another reason that I came. Remus, I need your help with Severus."

Harry startled. "What happened to Snape?"

"He went missing six months ago," Dumbledore replied sadly. "I believe that Voldemort had found out that he was a spy and decided to take action. However, he turned up yesterday evening, tortured and exhausted. And now he is requesting Remus's presence."

"For what, may I ask?" Remus remarked, hesitantly.

"I have not a clue," Dumbledore replied.

Harry saw Remus glance at Sirius with a bewildered expression. Sirius had the same expression on his face too. Harry himself had a questioning gaze; he knew about the professor's hatred for the two living Marauders. He wondered what the potion's professor wanted with his childhood enemies. Especially since Snape's fear of werewolves and his permanent avoidance of Remus for that exact reason.

"I suppose I will take the Defense position then, Dumbledore," Harry replied turning to look at the headmaster.

"Ah, good. Then I insist you call me Albus," the headmaster responded.

"Okay... Albus," Harry smiled then blinked when he thought of something. "Will Professor Snape be up for teaching this year then?"

"Hmm, that is a good question," Albus mused. "Perhaps I will allow him to only teach this year. I'll hire someone else to be Head of Slytherin or someone to be Co-Head."

Harry groaned at the twinkle in Albus's eyes. "You want me to be Head of Slytherin with him, don't you?"

"If you want," Dumbledore replied, starting to smile. "I would have no objections to it and I'm sure he would welcome the help."

"Welcome help?" Sirius muttered. "You don't know Snape then."

"Uh, Albus, you do know that Harry was in Griffindor when he went to Hogwarts, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry chuckled. "I thought the Hat wouldn't tell anyone about what it saw?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"The hat tried to put me in Slytherin at first," Harry grinned when Sirius paled.

"Really? Then why did it put you in Griffindor?" Remus questioned curiously.

"I told it to," Harry shrugged. "I just didn't want to be a Slytherin."

"Students can influence the hat?" Sirius asked.

"Harry is the first one that did," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, as it is the week before school begins, would you like to come to Hogwarts now and get settled in? You can have a whole other separate quarters as you probably don't want to be surrounded by younger students."

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. "I'll need to figure out my lesson plans. And since the next full moon is on September 4th, I can spend it there in the forest."

He glanced over at Remus. "Do you have plans for the full moon?"

"I've been just spending it in the basement here," Remus replied. "Since Snape isn't here, I haven't been able to get any wolfsbane."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You still take that god awful stuff?"

"I used to," Remus hesitantly replied. "Don't you?"

"No, and the werewolves that were in my pack in the other dimension didn't need to take it," Harry muttered. "Here's what you'll do. Meet with me on that night when you feel like you're about to shift. I'll make sure you don't need that stuff. And that's not a suggestion, either. I've seen werewolves who take it end up dead sooner than they needed to be."

Yes, alpha," Remus responded, looking down at the floor for a minute then turning to Sirius. Harry's godfather was looking between the two, bewildered.

"It's a werewolf thing, isn't it?" Sirius asked, reaching out a hand to grasp Remus' shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, it is, Padfoot," Remus informed him.

"Sirius, would you like company when you have your trial?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I would, thanks," Sirius replied.

Harry watched as Dumbledore went back through the floo then he strode over to the fireplace and walked through the floo to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The quarters that Albus had granted him were actually quite good. It was on the fifth floor of the castle and there was a common room which was the room that someone walked into first. The common room looked over the lake and allowed the sun to come in the afternoon. Then came a kitchen, a bedroom, a room for his desk and materials and then there was a strange door that wouldn't open in the common room. It was just there and when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

The odd bit about the door was that it smelled like a wolf, or to be more specific, it smelled like a werewolf. One that hadn't been back in a long, long time. Harry would have to ask Dumbledore about that.

Harry was finishing his morning routine in his quarters the next day on the fifth floor of Hogwarts when there was a knock on the door. He padded over and opened it to see Remus on the other side. He lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"What is it?"

"I... I thought it would be better if Severus talked to you today," Remus tentatively replied, scratching his neck. "He wouldn't tell me what the matter was other than he was bitten by Fenrir just before he escaped. He also fell asleep right as I left to go find you."

"Oh," Harry remarked, straightening from putting his clothes into the closet. "That's... well. I suppose it would be better for me. I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you," Remus murmured, stepping aside for Harry to come out to the hall.

"Of course," Harry replied, setting off to the infirmary and the third floor. "So he was bitten, huh?"

"Apparently," Remus stated. "Though, he doesn't smell like a werewolf like you obviously do."

Harry turned to glance at him questioningly. "If you had been taking wolfsbane, then your senses can't be that good."

"No, they weren't," Remus confessed. "But now, since I've been off of it for a month, they've started to increase."

"Has it been manageable?" Harry asked, as they took the stairs down to the fourth floor then waited until the stairs were in alignment to go down to the third floor.

"Well enough," Remus replied, walking alongside Harry. Though his wolf was yelling at him to walk just a couple of steps behind the alpha and his human side remembered that Harry had said that he didn't have to do that kind of thing with him.

"Okay, but if you have any questions, then feel free to come ask," Harry stated as the both of them landed on the fourth floor. However, when they arrived on the floor, Harry realized that he could hear screaming.

"You said he was asleep when you left?" Harry confirmed, already starting to run to the infirmary door. Remus ran right alongside him, having heard the same.

"Yeah, I did. He must have woken up."

Harry opened the door and walked right in. Madam Pomfrey was standing a good few feet away from one of the far corners of the infirmary. Dumbledore was in the infirmary too, staring in the direction that Poppy was looking at. Albus turned to look at Harry and Remus and sighed in relief.

"Harry, good, you're here," Albus called to them. "He won't let anyone near him. His instinctual magic is not letting anyone get near him. I thought you being an alpha would be able to get close."

Harry took one look at Severus, who was sitting slumped in the far corner, radiating fear and desperation and padded over to him. He waved off Albus, Remus, and Poppy and knelt a few inches away from his former potions professor. He had lost most, if not all, the animosity that he had held for the man around year 5 in the alternate dimension. Harry dimly heard Remus telling Poppy that they had another werewolf in their employ.

"Severus?" Harry murmured, looking the new werewolf over. The other man had apparently moved far too quickly for his not-at-all fully healed body and the bandages over his body were leaking blood. The professor must have been bitten just before he escaped as his healing was not at the speed of a normal werewolf yet. Harry could smell the faint odor of dried blood and other liquids that had been on his body just yesterday and he wrinkled his nose. He could also smell a wildness to the professor that hadn't been there before Harry had left, which indicated that yes, Severus had been bitten by a werewolf. Though it wasn't like Remus would have lied about that.

"No, no more," Severus whispered hoarsely, not looking any of them in the eyes. Harry could see that sweat and tears were racing down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Harry murmured. "No one's going to hurt you here. You're safe. You're at Hogwarts."

Harry crawled closer and stopped when Severus attempted to shuffle backwards only to find that he was up against the wall already. The professor's breathing picked up few paces and Harry sighed when Severus began to hyperventilate.

"You are safe here, Severus," Harry repeated, moving to slowly, cautiously, reach out a hand to grasp Severus' right shoulder. He could feel shudders going through the other man and the warmth that was already coming off of him. It would be abnormal and almost dangerous for a human but for werewolves, it was the normal temperature.

"Breathe, you're okay. Shhh," Harry whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

However, as soon as Harry touched the man, Severus stilled and began to whimper. Or what would pass for a whimper had his throat and vocal cords not been utterly abused. Harry started to rub soothing circles on the other man's shoulder and slid his arm around his back, stroking up and down the professor's spine.

"Easy," Harry murmured. "I'm not a threat to you."

"Would you allow me to pick you up?" Harry asked quietly after a beat. "Only, you moved too quickly just now and your wounds have started to bleed again."

Severus gave a slight nod and gradually relaxed into Harry's outstretched arms. He gently pulled him into his arms and stood up slowly, feeling Severus curl into his chest. Harry walked with him over to the bed that Poppy directed him to and lowered the man onto the bed, summoning a chair to sit next to it. When he felt a hand grasp his shirt tightly, he covered it with his own.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered, reaching out a hand to smooth the man's sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. "Sleep; you'll feel better in a while."

Harry added a little alpha power to the order, knowing that the change would take a little while longer. And if the professor was asleep for it, all the better.

He watched and listened as Severus' breathing eventually evened out and grew deeper; his shudders finally stopped and his body relaxed into sleep. Then he stood up, seeing that Albus, Remus, and Poppy were staring at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Remus exclaimed, keeping his voice low to not wake Severus up. Poppy shook her head and went to heal the injuries that Severus had irritated in his brief panic.

"That was me being a better alpha than Fenrir Greyback," Harry replied, walking over to them. He cast a silencing charm around the four of them so Severus would be able to sleep uninterrupted. "So do we know whether he escaped or was he 'let go' to show an example?"

Albus looked over at their potion's professor then glanced back at Harry. "We don't. We weren't able to get anything out of Severus last night."

Harry glared at Albus. "You tried to ask him about his ordeal last night? When you found him? Are you mad? You could have waited a couple hours or a whole day, at the very least!"

Poppy turned from the bed and nodded at Harry in agreement. "I told him not to but would he listen to me? No."

Albus looked away for a second then looked back at them. "I should have known better but I was admittedly curious."

Harry narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Well, if we ever find another tortured and abused person or werewolf on school grounds, you'll allow someone else to scoop them up."

"I will agree to that. I take it you will spend the morning here then?" Albus asked, gesturing toward the professor.

"Yes, he'll be rather disoriented at first," Harry replied. "I certainly was, when I had first been bitten. And, he doesn't have an alpha to look after him either."

"I suppose I'll take the morning and create a syllabus for my class while he's sleeping the change off," Harry muttered. "And then wait for the inevitable blow up from him about being helped by the child of his arch-nemesis."

Remus chuckled. "Will you need me for anything?"

"No, it's better if there are no other werewolves except a friendly alpha in the room when he comes to next," Harry commented. "That way, he won't be inclined to panic again."

"And besides, isn't Sirius's trial at 11?" Harry added a second later.

"Oh, right, it is," Remus realized then looked at the clock over on the wall across from them. "Albus, you said that you were going to come to the trial?"

"Yes, and I still mean to come along," Albus replied, starting to head out of the infirmary.

"You sure you don't need me for anything?" Remus asked one last time.

"Yep, I'm quite sure," Harry replied, sitting down in the chair next to Severus' bed again. "I am 36 years old and can take care of myself, you know."

"Okay."

* * *

Okay, what pairing do you guys want for this fic?  
I was going to write Harry/Lucius for this one but what are your opinions?  
It could be:

Harry/Severus  
Harry/Lucius Malfoy  
Harry/Severus/Lucius


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was deep in writing out a syllabus for the next year when he finally heard Severus' breathing start to change. It was around noon, so Albus, Remus, and Sirius had already left to go to the ministry. Harry put his books and paper on the bedside table and fixed his gaze on the man, slouching in the chair to present an unthreatening appearance. As Severus began to wake up, Harry thought of something that he might need when the professor woke up and got up to walk a few feet away then called Dobby.

The house elf appeared instantly with a big grin on his face. "Master Harry! You're back!"

"Dobby. It's good to see you too!" Harry replied, smiling.

"What does Master need?" Dobby asked expectantly.

"Could you go get the calming draft in my room? It's just in case he needs it," Harry asked. "It should be easy to find."

"Of course. Master Harry will need that for the new wolfie," Dobby responded and vanished the next second.

Harry chuckled quietly then walked back over to the bed and sat down again. He glanced at Severus who had opened his eyes and was staring at him with an unimpressed look. Dobby appeared the next instant and handed him the potion and Harry thanked him and watched as Dobby disappeared.

"Potter."

"Professor."

"I was under the impression that you were dead," Severus croaked out.

"Ah, no, you can see I'm not," Harry grinned.

"Why, then, are you sitting at my bedside? We hate each other. And why do you look like you took an aging potion?" Severus asked. There was a hint of condescension in his voice though admittedly since the professor's voice was hoarse, it didn't have much effect on Harry.

"I didn't take an aging potion," Harry replied calmly. "Did you ever talk to Albus about my absence?"

"Yes, at first," Severus remarked, raising an eyebrow at him then started to struggle around in the bed. Harry stood up, padded over to the bed, and wrapped an arm around the other man to help him sit up. Once Severus looked like he was content in the position, Harry sat back down and was about to explain when he watched as Severus' eyes widened. "Why do I feel like baring my neck to you? You're just a child!"

Harry gave a low growl deep in his throat but settled after a second. "You were bitten by a werewolf, professor. You should be smart enough to connect the dots."

Severus glared at him but appeared to think that through. Harry just sat there and let him think it through. Meanwhile, Harry conjured a glass and poured some water from the pitcher on the bedside table into it and handed it to Severus as he thought about it. He heard the professor start to take a few sips, drinking slowly like Harry had known he would. That's why he hadn't warned him about taking small sips; he had known the man would know about that. He could see and smell that the wounds on the man were already halfway healed which meant that the wolfs' healing was kicking in.

When Severus looked ready to talk again, Harry turned his gaze to meet the other man's eyes. Snape flinched and turned his eyes away but shuddered.

"I... can't be a werewolf!" Severus exclaimed. His eyes widened in horror then brought his legs up to his chest. "I don't..."

"I... I'm a monster," Severus whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, you most certainly aren't. What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Remus-"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus, who gave a low whine at the look. "Finish that sentence and you'll be going about this without me to help you."

"Oh, Merlin forbid I do this without you! I don't need your help in order to go about this!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry sighed. "You are going to need my help, sooner or later. Probably sooner though as the next full moon is in five days along with the students coming back in three."

"You can't tell me what to do; you're not my father," Severus objected then yawned. "Besides, I'm older than you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're really taking that route?"

"Yes, I damn well am taking that conversation path!"

"What are you, 12?" Harry quipped, sighing again. "Seriously, though, you are not a monster, Severus," Harry assured him. "Nor is Remus or myself."

"But," Severus started, looking away.

"No," Harry interrupted, reaching out a hand to grasp Severus' chin and turn him to face Harry. He loosened his grip a little when Severus flinched though he did notice that the professor's eyes were glazed, probably with exhaustion. "Don't talk like that. Now, I know that Albus will allow you to still teach here, if that's what you're worried about."

Severus' eyes widened then he leaned into Harry's palm, probably unconsciously. "If you did not take an aging potion, then why do you look like you are only a year or two younger than me?"

"That is a story that can wait until you are all the way healed and rested," Harry replied, taking his hand away. "Which will not take too long now, perhaps a couple of hours?"

* * *

As soon as Severus fell asleep again, Harry heard Poppy coming over. He saw her cast a few spells and then turn to look at him.

"His healing's just now kicked in," Poppy murmured, reaching out a hand to smooth some hair back from the other man's forehead.

"I figured it would start right about now," Harry replied, jotting a few things down on his outline before adding, "It usually takes a few hours."

"... I had argued against him going the last time," Poppy remarked. "He had already been subjected to the cruciatus curse the meeting before that and I worried."

"Well, at least, he won't have to go anymore," Harry said. "He doesn't... Wait, is his dark mark still on his arm?"

Poppy pulled back the covers and pulled back the long sleeve of the infirmary robe that she had spelled onto the potions professor. "It is. I know that there is no way to get these off. I've looked in every book and then some."

Harry grinned. "You clearly haven't tried to translate parseltongue then. I know a few words that I can try."

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes. "You still speak that language?"

"Yes. It's not like that would have changed in my time away," Harry replied. "I'll do it when he's fully healed and lucid."

* * *

"Why does it look like you're outlining a syllabus for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry looked up from his work to see Severus had woken up and was back to glaring at him again. He put his work back on the bedside table then turned back to the professor. "That's because I am outlining a syllabus for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But you're a student and not old enough to be a professor," Severus exclaimed then his eyes widened and he paled. "You... helped me this morning."

"Yeah?" Harry commented. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do! You're James' child!" Severus ranted.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to pinch his nose in exasperation. "Well, points for being predictable, Severus. I am James' son... and Lily's son which I am told that you loved her."

Severus' jaw dropped and he paled. "How... do you know?"

"That is a part of my story," Harry replied. "It starts the summer after my fourth year..."

* * *

"So, you were... what? In an alternate dimension?" Severus remarked hesitantly. "Did Albus put you up to this? Is this a prank?"

"Nope, I really am 36 years old," Harry replied steadily. "And an alpha werewolf, one who is apparently better than Fenrir Greyback."

Severus paled even more at the name, wincing. "Greyback. I hate that man."

"So he was the wolf that attacked you then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, on Voldemort's orders."

"He must have really hated you then," Harry started. "For Voldemort to ask Greyback to bite you. What happened?"

Severus sighed and started to stretch in the bed for a minute. "He found out that I was working for Albus, not him."

"Ah."

Harry winced then shook his head; the past was the past. He probably couldn't have done anything about that. "So, since you're new, I would suggest meeting with Remus and I next Friday."

"New?" Severus repeated.

"New with being a werewolf," Harry said. "What did you think I was referring to? Anyways, we're going to meet when the sun goes down."

"Why would I want to spend anymore time around you? And god forbid the werewolf?" Severus drawled.

"Severus, you are in denial, aren't you?" Harry sighed yet again, not even bothering to remark on the last part about his godfather in all but name. "Fine, just fine. One more question then. Do you feel up to teaching and being head of Slytherin this year?

Severus scoffed. "Of course I do."

Harry rolled his eyes, picked up his outline and walked out of the infirmary. He would consider going to one of his former rivals to keep an eye on Severus for him.

* * *

AN: I think I'm going to go with Harry/Severus/Lucius.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, following the many noises of new students to the Great Hall. He took the teacher's entrance and ended up at the front table and sat down right next to Professor McGonagall, who nodded and grinned at him. Harry glanced at Severus, who had refused to talk to him anymore in the past few days. He had told all of the teachers a couple of days before hand that he was actually Harry Potter and they had all celebrated his return. But they agreed to keep it a secret from the students and everyone else. He would otherwise be going by the name of Alexander Thomas, new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he would put on a semi-permanent glamour that would include his appearance and his voice.

He looked over the assembled older students, eyes landing on his friends. Ron and Hermione were of course sitting at the Griffindor table alongside Ginny, George, Fred, and Neville. They looked a little lost, like they were looking for him and for the second year in a row, he wasn't there. But, they seemed to be doing okay otherwise, a little stressed.

He then turned to look at the Slytherin table; it was a jumble of his once-enemies and now possible allies. He gazed at Malfoy, who... Harry raised an eyebrow. His former arch nemesis had also been bitten by a werewolf sometime in the last few years. He had that half wild smell and half human smell that most werewolves smelled like. Though when Harry took a closer look, Draco smelled just on the edge of losing it. But when he looked at Draco's body language, he gave the appearance of superiority: he was sneering at the first years that came in and he was rolling his eyes toward the griffindor table. Harry idly wondered if anyone knew that Draco was a werewolf.

What the hell had Voldemort been doing while Harry was gone? Had he been turning all of his minions into werewolves? And why? Oh Merlin, Harry hoped that Voldemort himself wasn't a werewolf! That would probably make the guy a lot more ugly than he had been in fourth year.

Draco seemed to realize that someone was looking at him and turned his gaze up to the head table. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and turned to ask Minerva something. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco shrug and turn back to talking with Blaise. He would have to keep an eye or an ear on the blond Slytherin; whoever his alpha was, he or she was not doing a good job. Also, maybe he would talk to someone else about keeping an eye on both Severus and Draco. Perhaps, Blaise?

"Yes, dear?"

"Who was the defense against the dark arts professor last year? For their fifth year?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Oh, she was a dreadful woman! I do believe that she hated children!" Minerva replied incensed. "She insisted on doing checks on the professors and she didn't use wands in her class. It was the worst teaching that Hogwarts had ever seen."

"What? But why did Dumbledore hire her then?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"He didn't. The ministry forced her on us," Minerva remarked dryly.

"Ah, so I take it she was dismissed or some such thing?"

"Yes, she quit on her own. I don't know the exact reason, but I suspect it had something to do with your friends," Minerva replied, grinning. "As it always is now."

"Good. Someone like that has no right to teach children," Harry replied and quieted when Dumbledore stood up to announce the feast and their new teachers.

He of course stood up when Albus introduced him. Harry had put on a glamour that gave him light brown hair(that was tamed very easily) and blue eyes and of course, hid his already really faint scar. He glanced around the great hall; the students were all gazing at him with curiosity and a hint of weariness that was apparently quite understandable.

"Ah, hello everyone. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year," Harry started. "I know you guys had a horrible experience last year with that woman who you apparently called the Toad."

He paused for a second for the chuckles to taper off.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to earn your trust. And we will be working with wands," Harry grinned then sat back down. There was some half-hearted clapping then Albus stood back up.

As the feast started, Harry glanced down to the left of the staff table to see how Severus was doing. For the most part, the professor had healed as Harry couldn't smell any injuries or wounds at the table. But, Severus had not come to see him in his new office or talked to him at all. It made Harry very exasperated but he figured the other man would come to see reason. And if reason came to him when he started to shift without willing it on the full moon then so be it: Harry could be a little vindictive if he so chose.

But then again, he could smell the waves of distress coming from the professor and winced. He could also hear Severus' breathing quicken and he watched as his skin grew pale. He waited until the feast started then stood up and went to sit on the other side of Severus. Luckily, there wasn't anyone sitting on that side so he slid into the empty chair and pulled a couple of dishes of food his way.

"Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and went about eating, letting his alpha power show a little. Not enough that Draco would feel it but enough that the man next to him would and hopefully relax. Severus stiffened, gripping his fork a little too much that it bent in two.

Harry tentatively brought his hand up to cover Severus' hand, feeling his pulse race. He began to rub tiny circles on his wrist. "You're okay. Breathe."

Harry could feel the gazes of some of the professors watching them and at least half of the students at the Slytherin table were watching them too. He quickly cast a temporary ward that would make them look a little blurry, at least to the students, and glanced at Severus. As he hoped, the professor had relaxed a little; his shoulders had drooped and he took a deep breath. Severus had turned to stare at him with an odd look and Harry inclined his head then went back to eating.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, was his first day on the job. He had prepared just a light survey to ask the students what all they knew so he would know what to start on. As he didn't know what they could do or not do, probably all of last year had been a monumental waste if they hadn't been able to use wands. This year, the sixth years would be learning how to cast a patronus charm, about dementors, how to cast nonverbal spells, how to resist the Imperius curse and much more.

He had already posted his office hours outside his office door which was a couple of doors down from the classroom. And now, he was just sitting at his desk in the classroom, watching as the sixth year students walked in. Some cast a glance at him and others ignored him.

The first class he was teaching was Griffindors and Slytherins so they obviously split up by house. They probably thought that he would be a biased teacher but he was going to make the effort not to be. Plus, it would be hilarious at the end of the school year(hopefully he would have killed Voldemort by the end of the year) to reveal himself and then have Severus as a friend and be friends with the Slytherins.

He watched as Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and the other 6th year Griffindors walked in and sat down in the rows that were next to each other. Harry smiled reassuringly at them then nodded at the assembled Slytherins as the hour started. He noted Draco sitting next to Blaise and with his usual cronies. The younger Malfoy still smelled like he was on the edge constantly but Harry didn't know why. Though if his father had urged him to join the Death Eaters then yes, there was a legitimate reason as to why Draco smelled that way.

Harry had also hidden his scent before breakfast this morning so Draco shouldn't be able to sense that there was another werewolf in the room, let alone an alpha. He stood up before glancing around the room then started to speak.

"Once again, I'm Professor Thomas, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year," Harry started. "I've written up a quiz for you guys to take to assess what you know and don't know. I am aware of the difficult year that you had last year so I'm going to take that into account. This should take you thirty minutes or so then I have a special treat for you."

The students groaned but Hermione brightened as Harry tapped his wand on the pile of paper. The quizzes floated themselves to each of the student's desks and Harry watched them pull out their quills. He went back to sit down at his desk

While they were filling the form out, Harry planned out the rest of his classes, jotting down some notes on a piece of parchment. He also took a quick look at his magical center and made sure that what he was about to show the class wasn't going to be a buck or a wolf for a patronus. That would give him away to Hermione, Ron and Neville pretty quickly and he didn't want that. He also didn't want anyone to know that he was a werewolf.

As he saw each student put their quills down, he stood back up and pulled his wand out and held it in his right hand.

"This year will be hard but it will be, I hope, enjoyable for you guys," Harry started once again. "You'll learn about dementors, how to withstand the imperius curse and nonverbal spells among other things."

Some people stared at him with excited looks. He saw Hermione perk up at nonverbal spells and Draco shudder at the imperius curse. There was a story there, Harry thought. He just didn't know what yet.

"Any questions so far?"

Hermione was the first one to raise her hand.

"Yeah?" Harry called over, while thinking it was very odd to be teaching his friends but if they improved a lot over the next few months than it would be worth it. He would also be able to keep a better eye on Severus from the teaching position and he would have loathed taking an deaging potion each day.

"Will we be learning how to cast patronuses?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

"Yes, you will," Harry replied. "And that would be the treat that I was planning."

He had learned how to fake a patronus from his mentor in the alternate dimension in the last year or so. It took a bit more magic than a regular patronus but he did manage to create a fake one. It always felt really weird when he cast a fake patronus so he really didn't use it a lot.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery blue panther leaped from his wand, standing at the ready. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' over it as the panther prowled up and down the aisles, sniffing at each student.

"Can anyone tell me what a patronus is used for?" Harry asked, holding the spell. He drew on his alpha strength to maintain the magic then looked around the classroom. The panther had jumped up onto a desk which had made a couple of the Slytherins yelp. Draco in particular frowned and tried to shuffle backwards even though he was seated. The cat started to growl low in its' throat at Draco who glared at Harry. He directed the patronus to stand back by him and watched as the cat prowled back to his side, tail flicking agitatedly.

He watched as Hermione's hand shot up then turned to look at the side with the Slytherins. One of the Slytherins had tentatively raised his hand and Harry turned his gaze toward him. He dug around in his memory and it took a minute for him to recognize the kid.

"Yes, Mr. Nott?"

"It is used to defend against dementors and lethifolds, sir," Theodore Nott replied, a bit hesitantly.

"Good. 5 points to Slytherin," Harry said. "Anyone know another use?"

Hermione again raised her hand and this time he called on her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It is also used as a messenger," Hermione said.

"Great, yes. 5 points to Griffindor," Harry said. "We'll be working on patronuses next week so I have one task for you over the weekend. Think of your happiest memory; it has to be very happy to work and bring that memory to class. Just think about it; don't actually bring it in a vial. Bring your quizzes up to my desk and have a good first weekend of the fall. My office hours are posted right outside the door, if you need to talk to me."

Harry quietly whispered the counter spell and the cat vanished as everyone stood up and hurriedly raced out the door, putting their forms on his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was just pacing in his quarters by the fireplace waiting for Remus to walk through when there was a knock at his door. It was Friday night, the night of the full moon and his wolf was all but raring to go. He raised an eyebrow since Albus knew that it was the full moon so it wouldn't be him. Classes were over for the week so it wouldn't be another student, plus no one knew his personal quarters were...

Harry went to open the door nonetheless and sighed. Blaise Zabini was at the door, looking very harried and very curious.

"What is it? And, how did you know that my personal quarters were here?" Harry asked, hearing Remus walk through the floo.

"Professor Snape sent me to come get you," Blaise replied. "I was about to open the door to his office when he told me not to come in."

Harry groaned. Though on second thought, this was good. Severus probably wasn't in denial anymore.

"Okay, lead on. Just a minute though," Harry answered then turned around to glance at Remus.

"You okay for now?" Harry questioned, studying the other werewolf. He didn't look too pale or stressed but just like any werewolf on the full moon, he smelled more wild than usual.

"Yeah, I think so. You need to go see to Severus?" Remus asked.

"Yep, the man's probably halfway shifted by now or something," Harry replied, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"I'll be fine then," Remus answered.

"Okay, just meet us in the clearing that I set for us in say fifteen minutes? If you need any help though, don't hesitate to call or send your patronus," Harry ordered then went back to stand outside his door.

"Lead the way," Harry commented to Blaise, who Harry could tell had been trying to eavesdrop but he would have failed. Harry had put up wards in parseltoungue around his rooms that would block any listening spells, charms or just simple eavesdroppers.

Harry followed Blaise down into the dungeons then into another direction away from the potion's classroom. When they arrived at a door, Blaise stopped in front of it.

"This is his office," Blaise said.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "You can go now; I'll take it from here."

When Blaise stayed where he was, Harry groaned. "I won't do anything to him. Now go!"

Harry admittedly put some alpha into his voice on that last order but he suspected that Severus didn't want anyone to know that he was a werewolf. He watched as Blaise strode back to the Slytherin dorm rooms and disappeared from sight.

He looked up at the door and pushed it open or would have. It was locked. Harry sighed and whispered an unlocking spell in parseltoungue and tried again. The door opened to his next touch and the office smelled wholly like a wild wolf. Harry stepped inside and quickly shut the door so that the professor couldn't get out if he was all the way shifted.

"Severus, you in here?" Harry asked. "Are you still human or a wolf?"

"Potter..."

Harry heard the choked off whisper and followed the sound to find Severus curled into a corner of the room. His arms were turned into himself but ended in paws with claws, sharp claws.

Harry sighed, walked up to the man and knelt before him. "You're okay. You're just shifting, that's all. It's the full moon, if you remember correctly."

Severus was shaking and his face had gone pale and he was staring at the floor, occasionally glancing at his hands. "I'm... scared."

Harry's eyes widened; he wouldn't have thought Severus would admit that, much less admit it to him. He reached out a hand to grasp the other man's chin and raised his head so that he could look him in the eyes and not at his hands.

"Severus, I'm right here with you," Harry murmured. "I'm not going anywhere until you're through this. But we need to get out of the castle first. Do you think you can do that?"

Severus nodded and Harry withdrew his hand and went to hold the professor's hands, well paws. "Don't look at these if you can help it. It'll only freak you out more."

Harry gently coaxed Severus into standing and let the man lean on him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come on, let's go meet Remus."

* * *

By the time that they were outside and luckily, it was past bedtime for everyone, Severus had curled into himself more and more. Harry had slowly drawn off the professor's robes then had gotten his shirt off and his own shirt off in the process. Both sets of their shoes had already been kicked off as soon as they reached the entrance hall.

"Okay, we can stop now," Harry whispered as soon as they had reached the foot of the Hogwart's stairs. He eased them both to the ground and wrapped his other arm around Severus, hoping to provide comfort. However, as time had gone on, the other man was becoming more and more wolf-like, growing fur and claws and paws on his feet.

"Severus, it's okay to shift now," Harry murmured, feeling his wolf start to metaphorically run in circles excitedly. "I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving."

He heard a low whine come from the man in his arms then bones breaking and shifting to change form. Harry shuffled back a few inches and let the change run over the other man. It took a few minutes but finally, there was a black wolf with no spots or any other coloring in the place of the man. The wolf was clearly tired, panting and laying down, not even moving at all. That was very common for a wolf's first shift; it would get easier for Severus as time went on.

Harry chuckled then looked over for Remus and saw him already in the clearing. He waved him over and watched as Remus studied the wolf that had been their Potion's professor.

"Remus, you can shift now," Harry remarked. "Just stay near me."

Harry watched as his surrogate godfather started to change, keeping an eye on the wolf that was Severus in the meantime. A couple of minutes later, there was a wolf with a light brown coat and some greyish markings in Remus' place. He watched Remus as a wolf stretch and then start to growl at him, obviously not as tired as Severus was.

"No," Harry ordered, striding over to glare down at the wolf then started to change himself. Harry let the wolf free in his mind and felt the shift take over. His wolf form was bigger than a normal werewolf's form; as he was an alpha, he was a good two feet bigger than a normal wolf and one foot bigger than a normal werewolf. His wolf had a light reddish brown coat with black spots ranging all over his coat.

_Wolf sniffed the air then glared at the one who dared to challenge him. He knew that this one was pack; the strange wolf smelled like pack and family and the human with which he shared his mind thought of him as pack. He growled, teeth bared and knelt into a crouching position. The pack-wolf growled back at him, seemingly not knowing th__e__wolf it was facing down__ was an alpha. __Maybe it didn't even know how to act around an alpha, he thought._

_ The other wolf, the black one behind him, the new one, whimpered and whined and showed him its' belly. Wolf spared one look at the pack-wolf then padded over to the new one and __nudged the black wolf into standing up. It whined for a second then slowly stood up __on shaky legs. Wolf eyed the smaller wolf and growled in his throat quietly. He could see the wolf's ribs clearly..._

_ And when Wolf turned to look at the new cub's eyes and the other wolf stared right into his, Wolf startled. This was his __first__ mate? This other wolf who smelled like the icky potions that the humans made? Wolf trotted over to look the mate-wolf over and watched as the mate-wolf unconsciously took a step back at his alpha coming closer. Wolf would have to treat this one with care if he remembered what the man that he shared bodies with thought. Wolf whined in his throat a little and slowly padded over to lick the other's nose and barked in amusement as the mate-wolf squirmed a little. This wolf wouldn't ever have to go back to their enemies' lair; Wolf would make sure of that._

_ Wolf stared at the new one and licked the black wolf's snout encouragingly then turned around. Wolf howled and stared at the pack-wolf until the other one turned away, baring its' neck submissively and whining a little. He bared his teeth in a wolfy smirk then encouraged the two wolves to follow him. He coaxed the new wolf to walk and watched the wolf take shaky steps, almost like a cub._

_ The hunt was very satisfactory this time; he caught a big wild boar with his pack's help and chowed down. Wolf nudged his mate to eat with him, making sure that the other wolf got his fair share. As soon as they finished eating, they raced, taking off in the direction of what the human would have called the Shrieking Shack. Enjoying the feeling of being on four legs again. _

_ Wolf brought them to a stop outside the shack that smelled like his human form and lay down, stretching his four limbs contentedly. He watched as the two other wolves stared at each other then the pack-wolf turned to playfully growl at him. Wolf huffed in bemusement and obligingly got up and pounced, like those inferior animals, the cats. The two of them rolled around in the grass, play-fighting while his mate-wolf lay down exhaustedly._

_ Wolf and the other pack-wolf finally collapsed to the ground, panting for a little while. The moon was falling out of view by the time they finished playing. Wolf turned to look at his mate and slowly got up and curled around the black wolf, who whined and stiffened. Wolf growled a little then started to groom his mate, knowing the smaller wolf would be exhausted when they were back to two legs. _

_ Wolf felt as his mate slowly relaxed under his grooming and eventually fell asleep. Wolf glanced over to where his other pack-wolf was and saw that he was asleep too. Wolf sighed and propped his head on his mate's back and closed his eyes as well._

* * *

Harry woke up as dawn came in the Shrieking Shack, in front of Remus and Severus. The potions professor had yet to wake up but the two had already shifted back...

Harry startled and glanced down at Severus, who was deeply asleep judging by his breathing. His mate... His wolf barked within his mind and growled protectively but otherwise content. Well, this was a little unexpected but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. He chuckled a little, keeping quiet. He felt like pulling Severus into his arms and keeping him safe forever. Though, probably Severus himself would likely be very stubborn about this too. If he denied that he had become a werewolf then this too would take a lot of convincing.

He did however remember his mentor from the alternate dimension telling him he would have two mates. His teacher had said that he was the most powerful alpha that she had ever seen, so he should expect two mates.

Harry stretched, curling his toes before standing up and going to retrieve the clothes that he had left here for himself before the full moon. He had also brought two extra robes and blankets and he pulled those out after he dressed in a loose shirt and pants.

He could feel his wolf preen a little at having another pack, albeit a small one. He could also feel Remus and Severus in his mind, just like he did with his pack in the alternate dimension. He would be able to sense if they were in danger and be able to apparate to their location if they needed help.

Once he reached the room where the other two were, he looked them over. There were a couple little scratches and cuts on their backs which was to be expected; these two had enough history between them. He sighed in relief and watched the sun rise in peace after dropping the blankets on each member of his pack. His wolf was sated and happy, like it usually was after a full moon.

It was one or two minutes after the sun rose that he saw Remus starting to wake up and footsteps in the hallway.

"Moony? Harry?"

Harry grinned and stood up to let Sirius in; he had not let his other godfather come and keep them company this moon. His little pack needed time to adjust to each other, without any distractions.

"Sirius, fancy seeing you here," Harry replied as he let the other man in.

"Ha," Sirius responded, walking over to look at Remus while the werewolf was stretching.

Remus looked up and smiled.

"How was the first full moon with Snape then?" Sirius asked, throwing a dubious look to the still sleeping professor.

"It was fine, Padfoot," Remus said, pulling the blanket around himself. "I actually kept my sanity this time around..."

"I didn't attack you, did I?" Remus asked, a little hesitantly looking up at Harry.

"Nope, though you and Severus did kind of tussle a little," Harry replied.

"'Tussle'?" Remus repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, it was to be expected. You're not exactly friends as humans which means you wouldn't exactly be friends as wolves," Harry remarked.

"Well, come on, let's go," Sirius exclaimed, not at all quietly. He looked like he was trying not to laugh and rather failing as he chuckled a little.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the two of them while sitting down next to Severus. "You two have something planned?"

"I'm taking him out to brunch at one of the nicer restaurants in London," Sirius answered, looking very pleased with himself.

"Now?" Harry questioned, glancing through a small hole in the shack into the sky. "It's a bit early."

"Not now," Remus replied, grinning. "Later when I've had time to sleep a little more."

"Good. Then if you have problems, you know where to find me," Harry commented.

"Problems?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't think you will as this was your first full moon with an alpha, a proper alpha. Your wolf should be less... antagonistic. But if you do..."

"I know where to find you."

"Oh, and be careful," Harry remarked. "I don't want to have to invade Voldemort's secret hideout to get you two out."

"We'll be careful," Sirius said. "We've dealt with the presence of death eaters and dementors in the streets longer than you have."


	6. Chapter 6

When Remus and Sirius departed, Harry glanced down at Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"You can get up now; they've gone," Harry murmured, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezing in reassurance briefly before withdrawing. He relished being able to touch his mate and just hearing the word mate in his mind made his wolf howl quietly in joy. Though, he didn't know how or when to break the news to the man about being them being mates. Maybe he would do it tomorrow when they would both be awake and not feeling the effects of the full moon.

Severus slowly sat up, wrapping the robe around himself. "Is that it?"

Harry nodded. "Until next month. You can still shift anytime you want but preferably you would alert me beforehand so I can be there when you do it."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus remarked, glancing around them. "Did you plan on herding us here?"

Harry chuckled. "'Herding'? Yes, I planned it. You wouldn't have that robe if this wasn't planned. Now, come on, let's go back to the castle. I want to investigate something in my rooms."

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Harry stood up and strode over to the door, watching to make sure that the other man didn't stumble.

"Why do I feel like I just left a long boat ride?" Severus inquired after he walked over to the door to stand opposite Harry.

"That was your first change," Harry replied, leading him back up the stairs. "You were shaky as a newborn colt as a wolf too."

"Potter, answer the question," Snape complained.

Harry chuckled. Snape was still his prickly self; he would be worried if the man ever wasn't prickly. "Your body isn't used to changing forms. It'll take some time to get used to it. It took me at least three moons to get used to it."

"Three moons? Oh, Merlin, this..." Severus trailed off, looking away as they left the shack and strode back to Hogwarts. Harry put on his glamour as they walked.

Harry glanced his way and sighed. "You can come to me anytime if you have problems. I won't mind. Plus, I'm suppose to look after you. You're pack. It's my job; well, that and getting rid of Voldemort. And there is my day to day job of teaching, there is that too."

Severus turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I won't be of any help in that area, unfortunately."

"The teaching job? I don't need help there," Harry replied as it started to snow as they walked up to Hogwarts.

Severus snorted. "No, Potter. I meant getting rid of Voldemort. I can not work as a spy anymore so I am not aware of what he is doing."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Harry said. "I have plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes, very detailed plans," Harry replied, grinning a little as he opened the big door into Hogwarts.

There were a couple students hanging around the entrance hall and the great hall as the two professors entered. Harry could see Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna sitting at the Griffindor table chattering on about something.

He could feel Severus' gaze on him and glanced at him and caught the other professor mid way through a yawn. Severus blushed a little and Harry smiled.

"I'm not planning on telling them until the year is over," Harry quietly remarked. "Better to protect them this way."

"Ah, ever the griffindor then," Severus mused.

"Professor Thomas!"

They both turned at Hermione's exclamation. "Yes?"

Harry watched as his friends ran up to him to stand in front of both Severus and himself. Harry had grown a good foot taller than them in the past 22 years and it was still rather odd. The group of them stared briefly at Severus then turned to focus on Harry.

"Would you..." Hermione started, glancing at Snape frequently.

Harry saw Ron nudge her in the side and grinned at them, covering his grin with a hand.

Harry sighed and turned to Severus who was staring at his friends with a bemused look, which had clearly made them a little suspicious.

"Sev, I'll see you later," Harry murmured. "You said you had potions to deal with?"

"Right, I did," Severus remarked then looked at Harry a little uneasily.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Just take a nap this afternoon, okay? Oh! I forgot. I'll be coming to see you as soon I'm through here."

"Hmm?"

"It's about your you-know-what," Harry whispered. "I can remove it."

Severus' eyes widened then he turned and strode off down into the dungeons.

Harry turned back to look at his friends. "What were you wanting to ask?"

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all staring at him then to where Severus had disappeared in awe.

Harry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

They all startled; Hermione looked sheepish.

"We had wanted to ask if you could be at..." Neville started up then paled.

Harry waited patiently, knowing he was a clear unknown for them right now. "Does it have something to do with whatever you guys did when Umbridge was here last year?"

Neville sighed in relief. "Yes."

"It was not allowed when she was here," Hermione added. "We started a club, of a kind."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Club?"

"Yeah, we weren't getting to use our wands in her classes. So we used the skills that we had learned from our friend and got together once a week," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, that would explain your answers on the quiz I had assigned last week," Harry remarked. "Let me guess, most of the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws didn't attend?"

The five of them nodded their heads.

"So what was your question then?" Harry asked, feeling the presence of the other werewolf enter Hogwarts. He turned around to glance at Draco Malfoy, who looked on edge and exhausted, more exhausted then was expected the morning after a full moon. Draco turned up to look at him and sneered at him then went down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Apparently, whoever his alpha was had not taught him how to identify other werewolves, among other things. And that was good for him, as Harry had forgotten to mask his scent.

"We were wondering if you could attend?" Hermione asked, drawing Harry's attention back to the group.

"Me? Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You barely know me."

"I... kind of looked up your records," Hermione said, with a semi-guilty looking smile.

Harry chuckled. He should have known; he and Albus had fabricated a record for him, as a teacher at Hogwarts, he would have needed a record. "You looked up my records? You're not suppose to leave castle grounds."

"I... I did it by owling the officials," Hermione replied.

Harry grinned. "Okay, when and where?"

Neville, Hermione and Ron all grinned at him in relief. "Wednesday at 4pm."

* * *

Harry padded through the door to his quarters and walked over to the strange door over on the opposite wall. His eyes widened when he realized there was a wolf on the door. It looked like it might have been a wolf from a painting in the hallway but there was no picture frame at all. He stared at it, tilting his head for a second then placing his hand against it.

He heard a low growling that was not coming from him and then the door opened, all by itself. Harry gaped and withdrew his hand, smelling the tell-tale fire of a certain bird. He turned around in time to see Fawkes appear in the common room.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?"

Fawkes hovered in the air for a minute, staring at him. He chuckled and held out an arm, more than capable of holding the phoenix. He watched as Fawkes flew over and alighted on his shoulder and nuzzled into his cheek. He sighed and his wolf subsided even more, lulled into a peaceful trance.

This door leads into more rooms.

Harry stared at the bird in confusion. "What?"

Your quarters were once the quarters of another alpha werewolf, one who taught at Hogwarts when times were better.

"Oh. That explains the smell. But, when was that?"

Go explore. The door leads to rooms for a werewolf pack. The alpha's name was Daniel Carter.

"Are you going to tell me more?"

No.

Harry chuckled. "Fine. Be that way; I'll go look him up myself."

Fawkes trilled lightly, laughter sounding in Harry's mind then the bird vanished.

Harry groaned and felt the urge to hit his head against the wall. The phoenix had probably meant for him to do that, to look the alpha up himself. He rolled his eyes then stepped through the door and headed up the stairs that were behind the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry came up to the top of the stairs, his eyes widened once again. It was like one of the common rooms for the different houses but more... adult like? There were doors and walls that separated each room. Harry strode into one and glanced around it. There was one queen sized bed that obviously hadn't been used in a **long** time and another door that led off into a bathroom. All of the rooms had bathrooms and a medium sized closet and a few windows. It was like Hogwarts had appreciated having a pack of werewolves before and had made the rooms more comfortable for them.

Harry went back to the top of the stairs and pondered the rooms. There were four rooms but all of them were very dusty and very clearly hadn't been in use for a while.

"Dobby?"

Harry backed up and leaned against the wall and watched the house elf pop into existence.

"What would Master Harry be wanting?" Dobby exclaimed happily.

Harry smiled at him then glanced at the rooms. "Would you mind cleaning up these rooms? I have a feeling they're going to get used this year."

Dobby glanced around the small hall then at the rooms and beamed up at Harry. "Of course! Me and Winky will clean these right away!"

"Winky?" Harry repeated, a little dazedly to the empty hallway. He shook his head, chuckling for a minute then going back down the stairs and into his own rooms.

* * *

He was startled out of his nap by barking. Though as he woke up, rubbing his eyes for a second, he realized that his wolf was barking inside his mind anxiously. Harry closed his eyes for a second and dove into the wolf, letting it share images with him. He growled, conjured suitable fighting clothes onto his body then with the castle's approval, he apparated out of Hogwarts and to the location of one of his pack.

He landed right outside one of the finest restaurants in London, luckily in the wizarding section. Sirius was on the ground, breathing heavily, hand twitching, as if for a wand. It looked like there had been a fight, a short one by the looks of it. Harry drew his own wand and was all but ready to cast a curse or hex. There was no one around him, as if they were too scared to do anything.

"Sirius?" Harry murmured, a little urgently. Remus was no where in sight. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Harry? What..." Sirius dazedly replied, shaking his head.

"What happened? I felt one of my pack howl and then nothing," Harry urged, feeling his wolf growling in his mind. He didn't take too lightly to members of his pack being kidnapped.

"They took Remus," Sirius said, sitting up.

Harry sniffed discretely around the building. "They 'who'?"

"Death eaters," Sirius exclaimed. "Greyback was one of them."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked his godfather over then cast a patronus. The ever familiar buck leaped from his wand and looked at him then at Sirius.

"Go get help for Sirius? Preferably, Albus or one of the adult Weasleys?"

The buck vanished and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius stare at it wistfully.

"I'm going to go get Remus back," Harry said. "Here, though."

Harry reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a spare wand.

"Why do you have more than one wand?" Sirius asked, looking at him suspiciously. He took the wand though.

"Comes in handy occasionally," Harry replied nonchalantly. "People usually only assume someone only has one. Meet me at my quarters when you're finished being checked over by a healer."

"Harry, wait..."

Harry took off, using his nose to track the Death Eaters. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for him to catch up. He stopped behind a building and watched briefly as the Death Eaters stopped in front of a building across the road and encircled both Greyback and Remus. Apparently, they thought they could get away with whatever they were doing in broad daylight.

"Looks like one of my bitten managed to get himself an alpha." Harry heard Fenrir whistle in surprise. "A surprisingly powerful one too. What's his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Remus replied, wincing at something. Harry could tell that either Greyback had cast a few hexes or the Death Eaters had; Remus had a broken leg and probably a broken rib.

Harry made sure his glamour was still on then strode out, making sure to tuck his power under a shield. He didn't want Greyback knowing about how powerful an alpha and wizard he was until it was time.

"Well, Greyback, nice to meet you... again," Harry spoke.

The Death Eaters all jumped and Harry quickly scanned them to see if he recognized any. And he didn't; none of them had the signature blond hair of Malfoy senior. Fenrir Greyback growled and turned to face him, his eyes widening.

"What... who are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Only an alpha who would appreciate it if you left my pack members alone."

Greyback narrowed his eyes. "You're his alpha? You have him for a pack? That's laughable. He's a member of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Yeah, well. We can't exactly be picky, can we?" Harry remarked, striding over to stand in front of Remus, letting the man lean on him. "What with the laws getting worse everyday? And what's with you? You're not looking good either, what with being... that."

Greyback growled and since he was halfway shifted, it was rather ugly. He had hair all over his face and his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Do I know you?"

Harry pondered that, scratching his chin. "Nope. Now, excuse me, gentlemen."

Harry turned around, clearly showing to Greyback that he was not even a threat and looked Remus over. "Let's go, hmm?"

Harry apparated them both to Hogwarts and landed in his quarters. He released Remus and watched the man as he padded over to the couch. Harry himself started to pace for a minute or two before turning to look at his second godfather.

"Are you hurt badly? Or just broken bones?" Harry asked. "Any curse damage?"

"Broken bones," Remus replied, gritting his teeth. "You just apparated us into Hogwarts!?"

"Yes. Do you want to go to the infirmary or... okay, the infirmary it is," Harry murmured, going to catch Remus as he collapsed. He scooped the man up and strode out of his quarters and up to the infirmary.

* * *

"Poppy!"

Harry strode over to an empty bed and lowered Remus down onto it.

"Yes? Oh," Poppy came over and pulled out her wand and started to run diagnostics. "What happened?"

Harry sighed. "Greyback took him."

"Oh, I could kill that man," Poppy commented.

Harry's eyes widened at the nurse.

Poppy looked up at him and chuckled. "It's just a saying. Greyback's been running around wizard London ever since Voldemort realized you were gone. No one's been able to stop him."

"Well," Harry remarked. "That's going to stop soon enough. Let me know how he is. Sirius will probably come in soon enough."

"Very well," Poppy said distractedly.

Harry nodded and strode out of the room, nodding at a few students along the way.

* * *

As Harry reached his quarters, he stopped and stared. Snape was on the ground, holding his arm to his chest, eyes closed in pain. Harry quickly strode over and crouched down.

"Severus?"

Harry waited for any recognition of his being there but there was none. He should have realized that Voldemort would call his Death Eaters to him sometime after the start of the school year. The only problem was, he should have been able to sense that something was amiss with the potions professor.

"Snape? Let's get you off the floor, okay?" Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him up off the floor. Severus kind of leaned into him and Harry sighed and spoke the password for his rooms and led him inside.

He lowered him onto the couch and sat down next to him. "Severus, you here with me? May I have your arm?"

Slowly but surely, Severus extended his arm, gritting his teeth. "He's calling me, me personally. And it-"

"Shhh. I know," Harry whispered. "Let's just get this removed then. I'm going to cast a spell so you won't hear what I'm going to say, okay?"

Snape stiffened and turned to stare at him in disbelief. "You're going to make me deaf?"

"No, certainly not," Harry remarked. "It'll only take effect for a minute. I'm going to be using parseltoungue. I feared you would have an adverse reaction to it, that's all."

"Oh, then do go on," Severus replied. "I want to get this off."

Harry grinned. "Okay. Here goes."

Harry slowly rolled up Snape's sleeve then stared at the Dark Mark. It was a very vivid green and the snake was slithering through the skull. He whispered the temporary deafness spell then spoke two words in parseltoungue, pulling on both his alpha power and his magical power to aid in removing it entirely. He could feel the dark power in the mark, straining against his own magic then with a pop, it disappeared. The spell that caused temporary deafness disappeared too.

Harry sighed in relief and he could see Severus sigh in relief too.

"It's gone," Severus remarked. "It's really gone..."

"Yep. Your welcome," Harry remarked with a grin.

"Potter..." Severus groaned.

Harry sighed. "Someone needs to take care of you, you know. You don't have to be alone anymore. Stop being so stubborn."

"I-"

"Pup!"

Harry groaned, glanced at Severus who sighed. Harry stood up, placed a brief hand on Severus' shoulder in reassurance then went to open the door.


End file.
